The present invention relates to a trash bin and, more particularly, to a double-barrel type sanitary trash bin the openings of which are normally concealed and are exposed for trash throwing only when the operating lever pedal is being stepped on and which is particularly adapted for collection of classified garbage.
It has been found that the conventional twin barrel-type public trash cans adapted for classified garbage are of an open type and as such, the site for these trash cans has been a place where foul smells spread easily, flies swarm about and garbage is left exposed to public view. This is extremely unhygienic and is also detrimental to the beauty of the city. On the other hand, where there are trash cans with lids, the cans are usually of the single-barrel type incapable of being used for classified garbage. Furthermore, with trash cans of the latter type there are two kinds of movable lids, one being of a pivotal or rotary type and the other of a lever operating type, for uncovering the trash throw-in openings of the cans. In the former kind, it always requires the user's hand to directly push open the cover plates along with the garbage to be thrown into the cans and, as such, it is not very convenient and it is also likely that the user's hand will come into contact with the cover or the can opening by accident. With the latter kind where the cover is opened by stepping on the lever pedal or the operating rod and the handling is somewhat more convenient, it still has the drawback of easily getting the user's hands dirty. In addition, there are problems such as an imperfect mechanism and lids frequently falling down creating a noisy disturbance. With these trash cans, moreover, a user's hand can accidentally be hit by the lids.